Vorskka Makria (Past)
This is the past Bio of Vorskka Makria. You may be looking for the current one. Located here. Biography When Vorskka was young, his parents were murdered by Pirates in a raid, he went off seeking revenge, but instead found the Jedi Order. He was trained in the way of the Force, and soon became a Jedi, his Master, Xakic becomes a father to Vorskka. When Vorskka became a Padawan, he went on many missions with Xakic. While they were on a mission, on the planet of Naboo, he met a child named Ruui Skiel. Ruui's parents allowed Vorskka and Xakic to stay with them until their mission was complete. Their mission, was to stop an assassination attempt on the Queen of Naboo's life. The day of the Queen's speech, Vorskka saw somebody moving slowly toward the platform. He grabbed his lightsaber, and started towards the man. The man he saw pulled out a blaster pistol and was about to fire. Vorskka ignited his blade and threw it at the man's arm. It cuts his arm off, and the lightsaber flew back to Vorskka's hand. Vorskka grabbed the man and brought him aboard their ship. After he was in a holding cell, Vorskka went back to get his Master and say goodbye to Ruui and his family. After he said goodbye, he got on board the ship, and flew it back to Coruscant. On the way back, Vorskka needed to ask his Master a question. "Master, I've been a Padawan for some time now...And I was wondering when I will be able to do the trials of Knighthood." Vorskka says. "Hmm. A Padawan, you have been, for a few years, but alot more training, you still have, my young Padawan." Xakic replies. "Yes, Master. I...Understand." Vorskka says sadly. They arrived on Coruscant, and while Vorskka brought the assassin to a cell, Xakic went to speak to the Council. "Eager to be a Jedi Knight, my Padawan is. But, ready, he is not." Xakic tell them. "Right, he still has alot to learn, in time, he will become a Knight." A Councilor replies. Xakic walks to his seat. "Don't let him bother you about, Master Xakic. Just tell him when he is ready, he will become one, and to quit asking about it." The same Councilor says. "In a few more years, I think, a Knight he will be. Strong in the Force, and exceptional skills with a lightsaber, he has." Xakic replies. "What of the prisoner?" The Grandmaster asks. "Lost an arm, to my Padawan, he did. But, needed, it was." Xakic tells him. "Very well, and what of the Queen?" replies the Grandmaster. "Safe, the Queen is. Stopped this assassin, my Padawan did." says Xakic. "The Queen is going on a diplomatic mission. I want your Padawan to acompany her as one of her guards. This will be his first assignment." The Grandmaster says. "Agree to this, I do." Xakic replies. Vorskka returns to the Temple, from the Prison. "Padawan, your first assignment alone, you have. Go with the Queen of Naboo, as one of her guards, let harm come to her, you must not." Xakic tells Vorskka. "Yes, Master. I won't fail you." Vorskka says "Has the Council given me this assignment?" "Yes, your chance to prove you are ready, this is." Xakic replies. "I know, Master. I'll go at once." Vorskka says. Vorskka runs to his ship and flies to Naboo. Once there, the guard escort him to the Queen. "Your highness, I am Vorskka Makria, Padawan to Master Xakic. I am here to acompany you as one of your guards." Vorskka tells her. "Is Master Xakic here? Because, I told them that I don't need anymore guards." She replies. "I know, but the Council has told me to come with you, and protect you." Vorskka says. "Ugh, fine. But don't get in the way, I'm on my way to make peace, not start a war." She tells him. "Of course, and if I may add, Jedi don't start wars, we are peacekeepers." Vorskka replies. "I know, just don't use your lightsaber unless you have to." She says. "Of course." Vorskka says. They board the Queen's ship, and fly to Alderaan. Before they reach the planet, their ship is attacked, and since it isn't a war ship, it has no weapons. The pirates board the ship and kill all the guards. Vorskka attacks the pirates and killed less than half of them. "Drop your lightsaber, Jedi. We'll kill the Queen if you don't." The pirate leader says. "Fine...Here." Vorskka says as he gives the pirate his lightsaber. The pirate puts Anti-Force cuffs on Vorskka and the Queen. "There, now you can't get out. W e can sell the Jedi and the Queen for alot of credits." The pirate leader says. He gets them aboard his ship's holding cells and fl ies them to his homeworld. "Padawan, why didn't you just kill them instead of handing over your lightsaber?!" She says. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't. They would have killed you if I didn't. But, as soon as I get out of these cuffs, I'll get us home. I promise." Vorskka tells her. When they arrive on the pirate's homeworld. The pirates drag them out and put them into a ray shielded cell. When they are in, they press a button, and the cuffs come off. "Let us go." The Queen tells them. "I'll pay you." "Hahaha, I think I can get more if I sell you and the Jedi." The pirate leader says. All the pirates leave the room but two. Vorskka reaches out with the Force and grabs the two guards slamming them onto all the walls. The two pirates pass out, and Vorskka picks up the key card, and puts it into the slot. The ray shield goes down. "Nice, come on." The Queen says. She runs over to the guards and takes two blaster rifles. "Here." She says as she tosses a blaster to Vorskka. "Let's go, we need to find my lightsaber, then we can get to the ships." Vorskka says. They run out of the room and tried to find the pirate leader, knowing he would have Vorskka's lightsaber. They run through the corridors. Vorskka sees to pirates guarding door. "Stay here." Vorskka says to the Queen. Vorskka runs out from around the corner and force dashes himself over to them. He jumps up and slams his fist into one of the guards. He backflips behind the other one and cracks his neck. "Clear." Vorskka calls to the Queen. They open the door, and see the pirate leader sleeping in his chair. Vorskka walks over slowly. He reaches out and grabs the pirate and slams him against the wall. "Where's my lightsaber?" Vorskka says to him. "Oh, that? I put it away." The pirate says. "Where?!" Vorskka yells and hits the pirate with his blas ter. "Haha, I'm not going to tell you." He says. "Fine. Don't tell me, I'll find it myself." Vorskka says. He grabs the pirate by the throat, and slams his head against the wall, putting him out. "Let's go." Vorskka says to the Queen. The run through another door, and see a bunch of pirates sitting at a bar. Vorskka picks them all up, and flings them into the wall. "Run!" They go through another door and see a lockbox. Vorskka goes up to it, pulls it open with the Force. His lightsaber is inside. "Finally! Let's go." The Queen says. They run to their ship and fly back to Naboo. "I just contacted the King of Alderaan. He said we can discuss peace in a few weeks." the Queen tells Vorskka. "Alright, I'll land us in the hangar closest to the Palace." Vorskka tells her. "Okay. Thank you." She says. They land on Naboo. "I should get back to Coruscant. The guards are waiting outside the ship." Vorskka says. "Alright, thank you, Vorskka. For all your help." She tells him. "You're welcome. Just doing my mission." Vorskka says. "Well, goodbye." The Queen says as she exits the ship. Vorskka leaves the ship and goes back to his Starfighter. He flies back to Coruscant to inform the Council. WIP. Lightsabers